Trying Too Hard
by Latez
Summary: Lawrence, Lloyd and Arden are TRIHARD; a rising out-of-the-norm all male singing group from America. When the group receives a mysterious letter that proposes a challenge, they will take extreme action to find out the sender. But as they say, "With every action comes consequence." STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS better watch themselves. Rated M for excessive language, no lemons
1. Chapter 1: People Love Assholes

**Hey guys! Second fanfic woop woooop! So, this chapter is kind of filler, just giving you the background on the guys; I promise in future chapters there will definitely be lots of STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS interactions. Oh and if you haven't listened to QUARTET NIGHT's "Poison Kiss" FULL version, go right now and listen to it. It's too important…. it's just so sexy *P*. Thanks to THE PLAN for beta reading, you're a big help to me bro! Rated M for excessive language. NO LEMONS, I swear. Don't like crude humor, crack, or fun characters; don't read. Enjoy the "Snatch" reference and I do not own Uta no Prince Sama, just my OC's!**

**The song that TRIHARD sings is "Go Kindergarten ft. Robyn" by the Lonely Island. I do not own the song.**

* * *

Nanami Haruka smiled to herself as she dug through her purse for the keys to her dorm room. Once she had found them, she quickly opened the door and threw her purse on the bed. She stretched her arms in relaxation and flopped onto the couch.

The new song she was composing for STARISH was sure to be a hit. After she had showed it to the guys, they practically drowned her with compliments and motivational support towards its completion.

She was silently humming the tune as she picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels on the television. Her mind was elsewhere, though, reviewing the different stanzas to the song and attempting to find further areas of improvement. However, one program made her sit up and focus as it ran its broadcast.

"And in other news, the new band 'TRIHARD', a pop-dubstep-rap-trap group from America, is currently dominating world sales in the music industry. These young men sure are rising stars!"

Haruka watched the broadcast in awe. Three beautiful men appeared on the screen, all of them doing a sexual pose.

Going from left to right, the first had fiery red hair and many piercings on his left ear accompanied with fingerless gloves and a vest along with a long red scarf to compliment the outfit. He possessed a devilishly handsome yet cunning smile and appeared to be the shortest out of the group.

The second in the middle, which Haruka assumed was the leader, had black hair with one long bang just barely covering his right green eye and sported a black pea coat. He had one nice build on him and kept a serious expression, keeping one hand in his pocket yet holding up a middle finger towards the viewer with the other (you could tell it was the middle by the way it was blurred).

The last had green wavy hair and blue eyes covered by black colored metal rimmed glasses and wore a black suit and tie. He was the tallest out of the three and appeared to be the oldest, his face betraying not a single emotion that Haruka could place.

"Apparently, their charismatic energy, entertaining lyrics, unusual audience participation, and strange dancing have managed to captivate the hearts of millions. They have even gone so far as to collaborate with many other popular artists."

_Interesting, so they're that popular_ Haruka thought.

"Lucky for you viewers, Stars Unlimited Programming was lucky enough to have a one-on-one interview with the group. That's right folks, only here at _SUP_ will you find this type of exclusive access! Viewer Discretion is advised."

The interview program rolled. First, the lead singer was interviewed.

"Yes, Lawrence Daft, was it? What inspired you to make music your career?" the interviewer asked.

It didn't take long for the man to answer, "Definitely Rick Astley. Loved that man so much, although I didn't personally know him. Just... who didn't love being Rick Roll'd? It was funny to me at least whenever he'd just randomly appear, I try to be like that and put humor and something that people will find entertaining into my lyrics." He gave a modest smile. "Even though I know he didn't originally intend for that song to become the joke of the modern day internet."

Next was the shota, the guy with the red hair and lots of piercings... you could tell he was trying to compensate for something.

"So, Arden Clegg, what do you think of your other fellow group members?"

Arden stared at the man for a long time. There was a deafening silence that captured the whole room and the interviewer coughed nervously.

"Are you alright Mr. Clegg?"

"See, that's what I fucking hate." the man hissed, you could also tell that he was the one with the worst mouth and shitty attitude. "Too many damn questions! Have someone else answer this crap!" he whined. His eyes narrowed, "Oh you want to know what I think about those two? Let me tell you something, they're the two mincy faggot balls to my dick!"

A few seconds of silence passed yet again and he burst out laughing.

"Naw man, I'm just messing with you, I love those two. Awe yeah, Lawrence, he's the leader and seems to be the best when it comes to talking to your kind." he said eyeing the interviewer. "Yep, he sure is one hell of a charmer. Lloyd, is the thinker. He's also good with people but he's better at working out the problems with our group... which is a lot. As for me, I'm the only excitement of this whole threesome –er, I mean group, ya. My voice is the one that the gods deemed per-fuckin-fection." He smiled and got up from his chair and walked out of the interview.

Finally, the green haired man with the glasses was interviewed. The interviewer seemed shaken from just talking with the other foul-mouthed young singer.

"So, um... uh, L-Lloyd Wyatt, correct? How did your group come up with the name 'TRIHARD'?"

Lloyd seemed to notice the interviewers minor shake up and smiled reassuringly before answering, "Well, first I'd like to tell you sir that you are doing a fine job; don't worry about Arden, he's just a handful in general. And to answer your question, the name was created from the sudden fascination Arden experienced when he learned of 'try-hard' on the internet. As most of the viewers probably already know, a 'try-hard', according to urban dictionary; is a person who makes grand attempts in order to fit a certain 'image', which by doing so in the process are deemed a 'try-hard' because they are quite literally 'trying too hard.' Don't ask me why Arden was practically shitting himself with his grand discovery, but he was."

He paused and took a breath, adjusting his glasses in the process.

"Then, one day, he approached Lawrence and I with this; we had already been a group for about three years then, and he deemed us Try-hards. I asked why but he simply said, and I quote, 'You guys know why! It's because we need to get famous, and by using try-hard, people will know that we really mean it!" Mind you, he said it happily with a smile on his face. Only later did we learn that Arden has a _very_ limited vocabulary and didn't actually know the meaning of 'try-hard.' Nethertheless, we adopted the name but added our own twist with 'try' as 'tri' like 'tricycle' or 'trinity' meaning three, because there was three of us. And so, TRIHARD was born."

Haruka couldn't believe this interview actually ran on daytime television, with kids probably watching nonetheless.

_Well if you're that big, I guess you could get away with anything_ She thought, sweat running down her brow as the broadcast continued.

"Well, there you go!" The woman on screen said cheerfully. "TRIHARD truly has set itself apart from other groups. I'd even go as far as to say they're something new and refreshing, something we haven't seen in very long time."

They then showed a music video of one of the group's apparently more popular songs.

**(AN: I'd suggest putting on the song while you read the lyrics, adds to the humor.)**

**-"Go Kindergarten ft. Robyn" by the Lonely Island-**

_Party people (party people)_

_We have taken control of your minds (your minds)_

_So get on the floor (oh yeah)_

_'Cause it's time to kick up dirt, now let's work_

_Hey – we're gonna dance tonight, okay?_

_We're all shining bright, let the music take you away_

_Don't ask questions, just do everything we say_

_On the floor, ladies shake that ass_

_Shake that, shake that ass, work it, twerk it, drop it fast_

_Fellas, whip your dick out – whip, whip your dick out_

_Indiana Jones and whip your fuckin' dick out_

_Now punch your friend – punch, punch your friend_

_Get on the fuckin' floor and punch your best friend_

_Make your butt look flat – make that shit flap_

_Use the art of perspective, or hide it in a hat_

_Go stupid, get stupid – because we said to do it_

_Go dumb, eat garbage – we goin' kindergarten_

_Yeah – you know, some of it might seem strange_

_But don't think, just obey_

_Let the music play, 'cause we put it in the song_

_So do everything that we say_

_Have a motherfuckin' baby on the floor_

_Raise it in the club, homeschool it by the door_

_Now be ambidextrous – fuckin' ambidextrous_

_We'll come around and test you_

_It's no biggie on our checklist_

_Now ladies, whip your dick out – whip, whip your dick out_

_Don't ask how, just fuckin' figure it out_

_Now make your booty speak – teach that ass English_

_Make it suck helium and (talk like this)_

_Now eat the banana – potassium for stamina_

_Then build a school, burn it down_

_Get on the floor and do it now_

_Fuck a house, eat a shoe, all because we told you to_

The broadcast ended and Haruka sat back in her couch, trying to absorb all of what happened.

_They sure are something..._

**OoOoOoOoO**

**-Back in America (TRIHARD's POV)-**

"Hey Lloyd, I found this in the mail."

The black haired man handed the other man the envelope.

"Huh, some more fan mail? Jesus Christ, we have so much of that crap! Just throw it away like the others!" Arden commented from his lazy ass on the couch.

Lloyd examined the envelope and took note of the star embedded to the front of it.

"I thought it was strange that it didn't have writing on the front or a return-address, just that star. That and..." Lawrence hesitated, "It dropped from the sky and landed right in front of me. It was really creepy."

Lloyd sat back in his chair and opened the envelope. Inside, he found a note on small vanilla paper with the following print:

_**To the members of TRIHARD,**_

_Welcome to the world of fame, we're glad you made it. We've seen you on television and all over the internet, needless to say, we're impressed. So, if you're really as good as they say you are, we'd like to offer a little challenge. Come to Narita International Airport next week and we'll discuss this little challenge. Nothing to lose right? Just come and have a little bit of fun, or maybe you'll find something else. See you there._

_**Signed,**_

**Anonymous**

* * *

**Cliffy cliffy friends. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this ongoing series, and I hope you'll continue on for the rest of the ride. Please Review! All help is appreciated :) Thank you. **

**Btw, that "O" thingy was for line space (or filler) just for space, and don't hold any significant meaning! **


	2. Chapter 2: An Invitation From an Angel

**Second chapter after like what two weeks? YAAAA sorry about not updating fast, been busy a lot; but I'll try and update at least once every week from now on. Thanks a bunch to sheldonthewhale for beta reading once again, love ya brosky! Oh and everyone's favorite psychopath makes his appearance in this chapter! Haha you'll see what I mean ;) I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

"Why are we even doing this?"

Arden was bitching again, like he always does, as the group boarded the airplane bound for Japan.

"Because, we have a concert there anyways in like five days." Lloyd answered.

"Annndddd it's not like we have anything else better to do." Lawrence added rather nonchalantly.

The red haired man still didn't understand the point of their travels but boarded anyway because...well, what the hell was he supposed to do by himself? Work on productive shit? What a joke.

Like a kid, Arden insisted on having a window seat for "the best view" while Lawrence and Lloyd fought over the aisle. Well, let's just say in the end everyone got their wishes by swapping boarding passes with random people who were more than happy to give their seat to a celebrity.

After a long fourteen hour plane ride (flying out from the east coast of the United States), complete with fangirls almost glomping Lawrence in his seat, Arden eating at least fifteen peanut packets in between meals and hogging the lavatory for practically four hours of the flight, mind you he had THE WINDOW SEAT aka the people seated beside him are probably pissed as hell, and Lloyd managing to complete one full 350 page book; the group was making their descent into Narita International.

"Holy crap FINALLY!" Arden praised as he looked out the window to the beautiful japanese landscape.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lloyd could have sworn he had seen a red shape fly by, which he assumed to be a native bird. But oh god did that change.

Only seconds later he heard a blood curdling scream sound behind him. Lloyd resisted the urge, oh yes did he resist, but curiosity and the uncanny truth that he knew took the better of him. Realizing the only one capable of such an earsplitting screech was none other than Lawrences' and his bitch.

"What the fuckkkkk!? AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arden screamed in shock, his voice rising considerably high to the point of almost sounding like a little girl pissing herself.

Lawrence, who was closer to the situation, quickly unbuckled himself from his seat and rushed over to Arden. When he arrived at his aisle, he could only watch the scene.

Arden sat, wide-eyed with knees pressed to his face, like a child meeting eye contact with the most terrifying monster ever. There in the window, where the sky should have been was replaced with a man's face. The man was slightly tan and had black sunglasses and red hair. He was grinning like a maniac at Arden, with just the glass separating the two. Arden still screaming.

Let's just say, it was a long trip down.

When they had finally arrived in the terminal, Arden was still breathing into the brown paper bag Lawrence and Lloyd had given him.

"I still can't believe that's even humanely possible," Lloyd said, "How the hell did that man manage to even hit our plane?"

Lawrence shrugged, "I guess anything is possible when you're high."

Lloyd and Arden stopped, looking at the man seriously.

"I mean high in the sky."

"Ohhhh ok," Arden smiled, "See we thought you men-" Arden's voice trailed off and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd was reluctant to ask.

"I see him."

Lawrence followed Arden's gaze which came to rest on the same red-haired crazy bastard that hit their plane, leaning on a glass pane near a fake tree.

Arden was clearly terrified, breathing deeper and faster into the brown bag and trying to stare at other things and people.

"We should talk to him." Lawrence said eyeing Arden, "I think it's the only way Arden's gonna get over his fear."

"Is it even a smart idea to approach him?" Lloyd questioned, observing the man, who was smiling at what seemed like nothing, "He could be a psychopath..."

Arden was shaking his head furiously, "OH HELL NO! I'm not approaching that crazy motherfucker bro, na ah, nada, NOPE."

Despite his pleas and desperate attempts to run away, Arden was dragged behind Lawrence who started walking over, with Lloyd pushing him from behind. Arden's heels dug into the ground, slowing them further.

"Damnit Arden, come on," Lawrence glanced behind him, "the best way to conquer your fear is to face it head on."

Arden was screaming by this point and people walking by were giving them weird looks.

"I've had enough of this," Lloyd then proceeded to pick up Arden and carry him, bridal style.

"Nice one Lloyd." Lawrence chuckled at the look on Arden's face, one of confused and embarrassed terror, which did the satisfactory job of keeping his mouth shut.

They walked over to the man, with Lawrence leading.

"Hello there sir." he said politely when they were close enough.

The man didn't move an inch, he just stood there, looking forward like he had been.

"Um hello?" Lawrence asked again, snapping his fingers in front of the man's black sunglasses.

_Is he sleeping?_ The black haired man wondered, but then his mind took on further ideas and his eyes widened when he shook the man furiously _Shit! Is he even alive?!_

Lloyd was also clearly worried by this point, they were in a public place with a man who was possibly dead. He began thinking of ways of changing his face, ID, and any other ways that he could be tracked if the police suspected they did this. _I've seen this go down before in the movies... when you find the body, you're immediately a prime suspe-_

"L-let me down..." Arden was blushing when he pleaded to Lloyd who snapped from his thoughts when he heard the younger man's voice, "I won't run away, I just wanna check something."

Reluctantly he released Arden who scurried over to the man on the wall, the young red haired man pushed his way forward eyeing the seemingly psychotic older gentleman with curiosity.

"Hey... I don't know why, but I could read your lips. You said something about an invitation, right? When you hit the plane earlier remember?" Arden asked unsurely.

"Aweeee yes!" The man had finally been awakened from his daze, "Tri-i-i-hardddd is officially invited to participate in the UtaPri Competition!" The man practically looked like he was having a seizure with all the ridiculous poses he was shooting towards the confused group.

"HOLY SHIT!" Arden had screamed loudly when the man like a statue, had come to life. "NO, NO, NO" he continued his usual rant, "None of this Night at the Museum shit!" He was more angry than afraid now.

_So you're actually alive, huh you crazy bastard?_ Lawrences' brow twitched from frustration that it only took Arden to speak to awaken him.

Lloyd was fastest to recover from the shock and finally asked, "Mind telling us your name? It's nice to get the formalities out of the way. How do you know who we are? And what is this competition you're talking about?"

The crazy man grinned back, "The name's Shining Saotome, founder of the Shining Agency and recruiter/star-maker of all the newest talent found in Japan~!"

"A scout huh? Guessin you were a star yourself once too werenchya? I mean you act like it anyway..." Arden said, "tell us about this Uta-"

He was was cut off as a brown haired man with circle glasses and blue eyes practically pushed him into a wall. Dust flew everywhere as Arden's face connected with the concrete surface and fainted from the sheer impact. All everyone could see was just Arden slowly sliding his face down the wall and man quickly took out a handkerchief from his suits breast pocket and dusted himself off from the fiasco and then turned to the dazed and seemingly passed out young man and dropped it on him to use. Just as quickly, he turned to face Saotome, all in one snappy motion.

"My apologies sir, but I believe my prodigies haven't been formally introduced yet." His demeanor literally reeked of uptight and douchey. "These fine young men are the members of the very well-known and highly successful group, TRIHARD!" Confetti popped out of nowhere as he said the word. He stuck out a hand for Saotome to shake, he being somehow dazed from everything that just happened (ironic wouldn't you say?). "And I am their manager, Richard H. Polergor, sir."

"What the? WHAT?" Lawrence was watching confused, "What the hell Richard? Who invited you?"

The brit turned to Lawrence and adjusted his glasses, "I really don't follow your question Lawrence my boy. I'm your manager, so I see it my duty to be here," he stopped, "As to how I got here, I snuck into the cargo hatch."

Eventually the charismatic STARISH head got himself together again and accepted the hand, leaning in practically touching faces with Richard, "I am STARISH's head of business aka manager, Shining Saotome!"

He accidentally spat on the Brit's face.

Richard quickly relieved himself of the hand, "Really sir, you are TOO kind," he snorted pulling out another handkerchief from his seemingly unending supply from his breast pocket and wiping his hands and face with.

By the time the group stared back at Arden, he was already covered in a pool of his own saliva. It looked like he was taking a peaceful nap... or maybe he was having a seizure... no one there's a doctor so they couldn't tell.

"Hey Ard-" Lloyd was cut off when Lawrence held an arm to stop him from approaching the man on the ground.

"I got this."

Even though they were in an airport, Lawrence managed to find a stick, god knows where, and proceeded to poke the young singer; at a safe distance of course.

"What the hell?" Lloyd watched the scene puzzled.

Lawrence held a finger up to his mouth, "Shhh. Be more quiet." His gaze returned to the man he was poking, "When dealing with a beast of this caliber, you can only take the most extreme of precautions..."

Richard snickered, "Watch as the red haired beast is tamed by the rod."

Suddenly, Lawrence's pokes turned into jabs and Arden's eyes flew open, arms flailing and a gasp escaping his lips.

"Oh no! It seems the hunter was successful in awakening the beast, but not without consequence."

Arden's eyes darted to the Brit and hissed in a low threatening voice, "This isn't fucking Animal Planet."

The red-haired boy struggled to stand and Richard, being the utmost douche he was, walked over and slammed his foot down on the man's back; pinning him to the ground. The action only helped to further fuel Arden's rage.

"Come on guys! This isn't fu-"

"Come now Clarice! The game isn't fun if you can't help yourself!" Richard brightly laughed.

Arden was as red as ever. "What the FUCK did you just say, you lazy prick!" He was raging and fought to free himself. "Don't ever call me that! I will kick your sorry British ass if it's the last thing I do!"

Lloyd looked up to meet Saotome's confused expression, "Richard is British and sometimes he prefers to refer to Arden here as 'Clarice.' No one knows why though, he just does it to piss him off..."

"Hey, why did we even hire Richard?" Lawrence whispered to Lloyd.

"Beats me." Lloyd shrugged and returned to watching the struggle of Arden and Richard.

"You know I can HEAR you guys!" Arden screamed "I think it was Lawrence here who said 'We need a manager to be a certified band!' Certified my ASS. All Richard's good for is being his pricky self and presenting us like we're fucking Kings or something! HE LITERALLY DOES NOTHING ELSE."

Lloyd had a brain flash, "Oh ya I remember that... ya that day when you said that and Richard just happened to be walking by and you just caught him and asked if he'd be our manager." He said eyeing Lawrence.

Lawrence gave an irritable huff, "Well who knew we'd make it this far. And he's STILL around..."

"I'll help you when you learn to fix that mouth of yours, Clarice."

"How about I help you shove my foot down your ass!"

"Alright, alright no need to get feisty!" Richard put up his hands in a helpless position

Saotome grinned, "Well you boys are going to be suppperrrr lucky to meet the biggest musical sensation in Japan, and practically the world, STARISH... 's composer!" The man made Y-shaped figure with his body and cartwheeled out of the way to reveal the young woman behind him, who stood there in shock.

Lawrence smiled holding out a hand followed suit with the other members.

"Nice to meet you, young lady."

"Eh?!" Haruka blinked trying to understand what just happened.

Haruka's eyes widened when she saw the men standing in front of her.

"N-nice to meet you!"

She bowed respectfully to them, putting on the best smile she could manage, while in the back of her head she cringed at their sudden appearance, more-so because she had just seen them on the news less than a week ago.

**-Haruka's POV-**

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

**Wow, I feel like such an asshole for putting Haruka in this situation haha. But you know, DRAMA... or is it just being a douche author? XD WHO KNOWS but seriously, thank you for reading the second chapter of my proud fanfic. Richard isn't meant to be offensive, even if he comes off as such. Thanks for reading! And drop a review!**

**Oh and if you LOVE Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji check out a fanfic my bro (sheldonthewhale) and I worked on together. It's called "Sebastian Plus William Equals Claude" and if you love funny shit and dramatic realizations and all that crap, then you will absolutely adore it. Plus we worked super hard on it together and I just wanna get the word out! :) You can find it on her account (sheldonthewhale) or the search bar. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
